Arch Rivals
by Youkai Koinu
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are arch rivals so what happens when they are forced to shoot a romance movie together? InuKag
1. Default Chapter

"..." Speaking

'...' Thoughts

Disclaimer: I can wish all I want, but I do NOT own Inuyasha and the gang

Arch Rivals

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 1 Agreeing

Kagome was on her way to her mansion in Tokyo, Japan when her cell phone rang. "Hello," answered a very agitated Kagome. "Hi to you too, Kag," came her director Jonathan's raspy voice. "What is it **_now _**Jonathan," Kagome asked.

Kagome was Japan's favorite model. "Jeez Kag, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," He muttered. "Cut to the chase," Kagome all but yelled. "Okay, okay. Now, I have an offer for you. I know you're a model and all, but we want you to star in a movie with Japan's best actor, Inuyasha," Jonathan said. "I HATE HIM! I WILL **_NOT_** BE IN A MOVIE THAT HE CO-STARS IN! NEVER! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT," Kagome hollered into the phone. "I wasn't asking," he replied calmly, "You either do it Kag, or you're fired, simple as that."

Kagome gasped. She couldn't just throw away her dream because of **_him_**! "Fine, you happy now," Kagome said through clenched teeth. All the while tightening her death grip on the steering wheel of her metallic purple Lamborghini.

"Yes, very," he answered, "We start tomorrow."

Inuyasha was sitting in his black leather recliner eating some beef ramen when his phone rang. He leaned over and picked up the receiver.

"What is it Jenny," he huffed. How dare she interrupt him eating his ramen?!? Jenny, his agent, knew his temper so she kept her cool and answered. "You will be

Co-staring in a film that starts tomorrow." Only one question ran through Inuyasha's mind. "Whose the star," he asked. "Tokyo's prettiest model, **_Kagome Higurashi_**, she exclaimed.

"NO! NOT HER! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO HER AGAIN, LET ALONE BE IN THE SAME MOVIE AS HER! AND SHE IS **_NOT_** PRETTY," Inuyasha screeched.

'**_You lied about her not being pretty,' _**said a small part of Inuyasha that had been locked away ever since the last time he had seen her. **_'I did not,'_** said the bigger part, his ego. **_'You know what, you're right about that,'_** said that very small part of Inuyasha,**_ 'she's not pretty, her beauty is beyond words.' 'HEY!'_**

"Well, you have to if you want to stay the best actor in Japan," Jenny said. "FINE," Inuyasha said, not wanting to give up his well-earned title.

"Oh and one more thing Inu," Jenny said. "**_WHAT,"_** Inuyasha asked getting more and more aggravated by the second. "It's a romance film with some kissing on Kagome's and your part," Jenny answered, and then quickly hung up.

Inuyasha was left choking on his ramen.

I know this first chappie was pretty short, but I have been busy working on my basketball skills. (Tryouts were yesterday) But now that that's out of the way chappies should be longer, although I can't guarantee.

Youkai Koinu


	2. Late Start

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW.

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

Arch Rivals

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 2 Late Start

It was a Saturday morning, something Inuyasha very rarely saw. "It's way too early for me to be up," Inuyasha grumbled still half asleep.

BRIIIING!

BRIIIING!

"ARRRRGH," Inu hollered, "Why me?"

BRIIIING!

BRIIIING!

"COMING," he yelled like whoever was calling could hear him.

"Hello," Inu answered. "Hi Inuyasha," Jenny said from the other end. "You better have a good excuse for calling me this early, baka," he said, very angry she would call him this early in the morning. "I do," she started. "WELL WHAT IS IT? SPIT IT OUT I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY, BAKA," Inuyasha yelled finally losing his temper. "I was getting there," Jenny ground out, her temper quickly slipping out of reach. "Well not fast enough," Inu stated, "Get to it and make it quick." "FINE, YOUR LATE," she said losing it for the first time in a long time. "What," he asked truly clueless. "YOUR LATE, INUYASHA, DO YOU NEED ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? Y.O.U...," Jenny was rudely cut off. "Stupid Baka, it's only 10 o'clock," Inu stated matter-o-factly. "ONLY? **_ONLY?_** Inuyasha, rehearsal started at 8 which so conveniently happened to be an hour and a half ago," Jenny screeched into the receiver. "What, I thought it started at ten thirty," Inu yelped. "Nope, and everyone else is already here so, HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE," she screamed like there was no tomorrow. "Fine, I'm on my way now," Inu stated calmly. With that said he quickly hung up. On his way out he snatched an apple out of a green and blue basket his grandma made him, which was currently sitting on the kitchen table.

He then ran out the door to the garage where his black Ferrari was parked. He unlocked it and hopped inside, the radio automatically turning on. It was in the middle of the song, **_1985 _**Inuyasha hummed to all the songs on the way there.

It took him about 15 minutes to get to the studio. As soon as he walked through the door everyone turned to face him. Kagome was the first person to speak. "Well **_The Royal Pain _**has finally arrived, so now maybe we can get this show on the road. Oh, and by the way,**_ Inuyasha, _**since you were two hours late, now instead of getting to leave at nine tonight we can't leave until eleven. Now then would you care to share **_why_** you're so late," She questioned. "First off you have no right to interrogate me, and second of all, WHY DO WE HAVE TO REHEARSE FOR THIRTEEN FREAKIN' HOURS," Inuyasha felt like punching something. "I wasn't interrogating you," Kagome mumbled.

Jenny was the next one to speak up. "We need to rehearse for thirteen hours because you guys need all the details about the movie."

"**_Well," _**Inuyasha snapped.

"Do I actually _**have** _to kiss **_him_**," Kagome cried.

"You don't have the right to complain...WHY DO _**I** _HAVE TO KISS **_HER_**," Inuyasha questioned.

"Don't act like you don't want to," Kagome sneered.

"I'm not acting, baka," Inuyasha stated hotly.

"OK children," Jonathon yelled.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha huffed and turned their backs to one another.

"Now, there will be a **_little_** kissing involved, but not much," Jenny concluded. She then handed them their scripts.

"A _**LITTLE** _JENNY THAT'S A LOT," Kagome screeched.

"**_NOT MUCH_**," Inu hollered.

"I don't even like him," Kagome protested

"Which is why we think that you guys may not hate each other as much if you live in a penthouse together until the movie is completed," Jenny said

"That's funny. I don't dislike her I despise her," Inu said.

"Which is why you WILL live together until the movie is made," Jenny said.

"WHAT," Kagome and Inuyasha hollered at the same time.

AN:OH Cliffy! I'm bad! Sorry about the wait people. Well this chappie was a little longer, but I will make them longer. I just didn't want to make you wait. One more thing I have two story ideas and I want to know which one you guys think I should write first. I'll give you until next Wednesday (November 10) to review and tell me what you think. Here are your choices:

Twisting Fate- Kagome gets proposed to by her boyfriend Kouga. There's just one thing bothering her, why aren't her parents thrilled? I mean they have always looked forward to her getting married, so what's the deal?  
  
Prom Date- Kagome and Kikyo are twin sisters, and they both like the hottest guy in school. Prom is coming up in three weeks, so who will catch his eye? Can you say "sibling rivalry?"

Please review

Youkai Koinu


	3. Why do you hate me?

Thanks 4 the reviews everyone!

jokermanequin: Thanks so much 4 your vote!

Blue Angel Demon: Thanks 4 your vote, and I will try to update sooner!

earthqueen11492: Thanks, and also, thanks 4 your vote. (Does that even make sense? Oh well! Lol.)

Inugirl540: No problem, I love to write! Thank you!

FushigiYugiFan80: Thanks! Kagome was tired and had just gotten off of work, that's why she was rude to him. I know it was a little OOC for her. You know whenever your parents just get home sometimes, and their attitude is like 'Just shut up and go do something somewhere else?' It was kinda like that. (I apologize for rambling.)

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but reality is, I DON'T own Inuyasha!

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

Arch Rivals

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 3 "Why do you hate me?"

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in the doorway to their new 'home.' Both were thinking the same thing, 'How did I get talked into this?'

It wasn't like it wasn't a classy penthouse and all, because it was. It was just they had to...had to... live **_together._**

Their penthouse had a huge living room, three bedrooms, (1 being a master) Two bathrooms (1 being a master) a kitchen with all needed appliances, and a weight room.

The living room had a tan leather couch against the left wall; two leather recliners to match, one on each side of the couch. On the opposite wall was a big, flat screen TV. It was hanging from the wall. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table. In the far corner sat a computer desk and a laptop computer.

The kitchen had a humongous dining table smack dab in the middle of the room. There were eight chairs three on each side and one on each end. There was a refrigerator, stove, microwave, toaster, and an oven. Cabinets adorned two of the walls, and there was plenty of counter space.

Kagome ran to look at the bedrooms so she could have first pick. The two regular bedrooms had a queen-sized bed, a dresser and a chair. There was only one window. 'Nope not these,' Kagome thought as she turned away and ran toward the master bedroom.

'This is it,' she thought as she stood gaping. The Master Bedroom had a king sized bed, a flat screen TV on the ceiling over the bed so you could lie in your bed and look up to watch it. It had a nightstand on both sides of the bed, a chair and bookshelves in the corner. It had a walk-in closet in the opposite corner and the wall behind the bookshelves and chair was a huge window. It covered the whole wall, and had majestic purple silk drapes. The drapes matched the bedding. Then she noticed the door on the far wall.

'What the,' she thought as she started toward it. She was surprised at what she saw. "Perfect," Kagome whispered. Inside was the master bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi, a stand up shower, a toilet, and lot of counter space with a built-in sink in the middle.

She walked out of the bathroom to find...Inuyasha?!? He was lying in **_her_** bed. "What the heck do you think you're doing in **_my_** room," Kagome ground out.

"**_Your_** room," Inuyasha yelled, "this is **_my_** room!" "No Inuyasha, it's mine," Kagome screeched. "Is not," Inuyasha stated, "it belongs to me." "It does not," she hollered, "I was here first." "Well I'm here now..." Inu all but yelled, "and I'm not leaving." "Leave now, Inuyasha, or I'll scream," Kag stated simply. "Huh, like I'd care," he said. "All right, Mr. Tough Guy," Kagome said, and then she did it...she screamed. It wasn't a small scream either, she was seriously screaming bloody murder. Inuyasha cringed and pinned his ears down atop his head. "SHUT THE HECK UP, STUPID GIRL," he screamed at the top of lungs. "Will you leave," Kagome asked. "No," Inu stated. Kagome sucked in a breath and prepared to scream. But he was too quick he was on top of her with his hand clamped over her mouth in a flash. Kagome squirmed. "Git off me," she muttered from under his hand. "Promise not to scream?" "As long as you leave," she said. "Fine," He said gruffly.

So he climbed off her and left.

'Wow,' she thought, 'I'm surprised he left.' Then she heard the door open and close. She saw a blur fly past her and toward the bed. By the time she whipped around Inuyasha was already lying in her bed. " Get out or I'll scream," she said.

"You promised," he simply stated. "I said, if you left I wouldn't scream," she screeched. "Exactly, and I did leave, you told me to leave, not to leave and stay out," Inuyasha said smirking. "Why you," she whispered angrily. Then she remembered.

Inuyasha thought he had won...that is... until he smelt salt water. He heard Kagome sniffle, was she crying? Yes, she was. He hated it when girls cried. "Kagome...," Inu asked in a small voice.

"I...I...I don't wanna stay in one of those other rooms," she whispered. She saw his face, concern was written all over it. 'Perfect,' she thought, 'it's working.' "You can have this room if you want it that bad," he said softly. "Really?... you promise," she questioned. "Yes, I promise," Inuyasha said. He sounded sincere.

Kagome jumped up and hopped onto the bed. "Great, well you can leave now," she said. 'What the... her eyes are dry,' he thought. "Why are your eyes dry," Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome laughed, "I can make myself cry, Inuyasha." "Oh," Inuyasha said. He looked hurt. "Inuyasha..." Kagome asked. "You KNOW I hate it when girls cry," he yelled at her. "I'm," she started, but was suddenly cut off by Inuyasha. "Why would you do that to me," Inuyasha asked. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "Huh," Inu asked, surprised that she said that. Then she spoke again, "Why do you hate me," she asked.

Inuyasha was taken aback by this question. "What," he asked her. "I said, why do you hate me," she repeated.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Inuyasha walked down the hall of his new school. His dad was a marine so they moved constantly. He glanced down at his schedule.**_

_**(schedule)**_

_**Name- Inuyasha Takahashi**_

_**Grade- 8**_

_**Age- 14**_

_**Period 1- Social Studies Room 13**_

_**Period 2- Algebra Room 18**_

_**Period 3- Gym Gym**_

_**Period 4- Art Room 19**_

_**Period 5- Science Room 10**_

_**Period 6- Lunch Room 14**_

_**Period 7- English Room 17**_

_**Period 8- French Room 34**_

"_**Cool, social studies first period," he said. He loved social studies. He looked at the tiny plates that said what the room number was. "Room 13, room 13, room 13," he chanted to himself. Then he found it. He walked in and handed the teacher a note. He read it and then said, "Class it seems we have a new student, this," He pointed to him, "is Inuyasha Takahashi. Kagome would you go show Inuyasha around the school? You are my best student so you can afford to miss class today." A girl sitting in the class stood and answered, "Yes Mr. Myoga."**_

_**She was tall and had midnight black hair that stopped short in the middle of her back. She wore a baby blue sweater that was rolled up like cuffs at the bottom of the sleeves. She had on a pair of dark mudd blue jeans and black phat farms with a blue P on them. **_

_**Inuyasha was so caught up on how pretty she was to notice that she had made her way to the front of the class and was now standing beside him.**_

_**"Hi, my name is, Kagome Higurashi," she noted. Inuyasha was snapped out of his reverie and said, "Nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." The teacher spoke next, "I expect you won't make it to your next class on time so here is a pass." He handed it to them and they headed out the door.**_

**_"Jeez the teacher sounds like he needs to blow his nose," Inuyasha said._**

**_Kagome laughed, "No he sounds like that all the time."_**

**_"Oh," Inuyasha said, he liked her laugh._**

_**"So," Kagome started, "What do you have next period." **_

_**"Algebra," Inuyasha answered glumly.**_

_**"Oh, so do I. I don't like it, it's difficult, and from the tone you used to answer it sounds like you don't either," she said.**_

_**"You're right, I don't like algebra. I just don't get it," he answered truthfully.**_

_**"Can I see your schedule," Kagome asked.**_

_**"Sure," Inuyasha answered handing her his schedule.**_

_**"Hmmm," Kagome said, "You have all the same classes I do."**_

_**"Cool, maybe we could be friends," Inu hinted hopefully.**_

_**"You know what," Kagome started.**_

_**"What," Inuyasha asked.**_

_**"I think that's a great idea," she said.**_

_**"Me too," Inuyasha said, happy he already had a new friend.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

AN: So, what do you think? I'm sorry for my lack of updating. **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_** Thanks for your votes, and I will be writing Prom Date first.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Youkai Koinu


	4. Why do you hate me Part 2

lilazninufreak: Arigato (Thanks)

azninuyashaluvr: Thanks so much!

FushigiYugiFan80: I'm sorry 4 the confusion! Thanks!

none (taylorlake93): Thank you much!

inu-dog-dem: Thanks and I will, you can bet on it!

Blazing Wind: Arigato, and I will try to explain it all in this chappie!

Starflower-Gem: Hey sorry bout the confusion, this chappie should clear things up

earthqueen11492: Hey, I'm sorry bout the cliff hanger. I read your story "This Is Me" and I really liked it. It is very original, and that is something I look for in a story usually.

Now, ONWARD TO THE STORY!!!! MUAHAAAAAA!!!! (Excuse my hyper self, for I am a hyper child.) HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! BOOYA!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha, but I do not own him!

Arch Rivals

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 4 "Why do you hate me" part 2

_**Last chapter:**_

_**"I said, why do you hate me," she repeated.**_

(AN: This chapter is starting off with Inuyasha's reply to Kagome asking him, why he hates her. So here we go...)

"Because, I just do!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "OH, AND JUST WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT?!?" Kagome yelled. "IT'S MY KIND OF RESON THAT'S WHAT!!" Inuyasha responded, really losing his patience with Kagome. "YOU'RE A STUPID ROTTEN GIRL, WHO THINKS SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING! AS A MATTER AF FACT, IF YOU DIED, NOBODY WOULD MISS YOU, THEY'D JUST CONTINUE ON WITH THEIR LIVES, WITHOUT SHEDDING A TEAR, BECAUSE NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!" Inuyasha screeched.

He smirked when she didn't say anything back, clenched her hands into fists, and bowed her head. That is, until he saw a tear fall, with a thump onto the soft carpet, then another, and another. Her shoulders were shaking now, and she was whimpering. His smirk flipped upside down and turned into a frown. (AN: Hey that rhymed didn't it!)

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called softly. Kagome's legs collapsed under her, and she slowly slid to the floor. "Do I really bother people that much?" she asked. "Feh, don't get all worked up over it." Inuyasha stated. 'I didn't mean to make her cry, just wanted to make her angry.' He mentally smacked himself. "So I do." Kagome said solemnly. "No, now quit your crying." Inuyasha said gruffly. She sniffled a few more times and then stopped. "Hey Inuyasha," She called softly. "What." He asked. "Thanks." "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said in that grumpy tone of his.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**It had been a year and a half since Inuyasha had met Kagome, and now they were really good friends. But now every time he was around her, he got butterflies in his stomach. He felt weird, strange. He told his best friend, Miroku, how he felt, and Miroku said, that it was love that he was feeling. Inuyasha didn't believe him at first though, because Miroku was known as the school's henti. (I think I spelled that right.)**_

_**That night Inuyasha had gotten on his laptop and went online. He took a quiz called 'Is it love, or just a crush?" The results were "You obviously love this person." So the next day in homeroom, he approached her and started a friendly conversation. **_

"_**Hi Kag. How are you doing?" "Hey Inu, fine. What about you?" Kagome questioned. They talked like that for the next fifteen minutes, and then he asked her, "Kag, will you go out with me?" Her jaw dropped. "Hey Kag," Inuyasha started, "You shouldn't leave your mouth open, a bug might fly in." Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha took this as a 'no' and started to get up, but Kagome pulled him back into his seat. "I didn't mean it as a no, I was trying to snap back to reality. Yes I will go out with you." **_

'_**YES!!!!!' Inuyasha's mind screamed. "I asked her out, uh huh, she said okay, uh huh, now she's my girlfriend, uh huh, and I'm so happy, uh huh!" Inuyasha stated singing. Kagome started laughing hysterically. Inuyasha then got up and started dancing around the room, doing various dances like, the Cha cha slide, the Macarena, and the sea walk. By now Kagome was on the ground, laughing, and rolling around like an idiot. **_

_**Their teacher Mrs. Miyu looked up rolled her eyes and said, "Mr. Takahashi, even though your dancing is good I would like to remind you, that this is **_not**_ dance class, and therefore I would advise you sit down for the next ten minutes, or sit down for an extra forty minutes in detention tomorrow." Inuyasha was blushing like mad as he ran all the way across the room to where his seat was, and sat in it. Kagome got up off the floor still laughing and sat down while holding her sides._**

"_**Aw man Inuyasha, that was priceless! Some of those dances I had never even seen before!" Kagome bellowed. Inuyasha stated smiling and said, "You've got to admit I looked sexy though." "True." Kagome said, having stopped laughing now, and wearing a serious expression. "As sexy as a pig caked in mud!" She said, laughing again. "That hurt." Inuyasha said, acting sad. "Oh, I'm sorry, what can Nurse Kagome do to make it feel all better?" Kagome said, jokingly. "You can kiss me." Inuyasha said. "Here?" Kagome asked blushing. Inuyasha nodded. **_

_**Kagome leaned forward and brushed Inuyasha's lips. Then regained her former position. "Wow, I've never been kissed before." Kagome said softly, her blush ever growing. "Me neither." Inuyasha stated now also blushing.**_

"_**Well, I'm glad that you were the one to give me my first kiss." Kagome said. "Me too, but it wasn't all that good." Inuyasha replied jokingly. "You know it left you mesmerized." She said. "Fine, I admit defeat, this time." Inu answered.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

Inuyasha looked at the tear stained face of Kagome. Then something occurred to him, did he ever really even hate her?

AN: I'm sorry, but it's two-fifteen AM, and I'm going to stop writing now. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! I will try to post the next chappie tomorrow, it will tell you rather or not Inuyasha really hated Kagome. Sorry about the cliffie, I didn't mean to, I swear!!! 'Dodges bullets from all the angry readers.'

Youkai Koinu


	5. Thoughts And Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

REVIEWS

**Tracey Mathus:** Glad you're interested!

**Miranda Beast: **I'm sorry about not answering you last time, but I really didn't know how to answer that one.

**None (Taylorlake93):** I'm really glad, sorry for the lack of updates around here.

**Sarah:** Sorry about the wait. –Sheepish look- But I'm really happy you like it that much!

**Dina:** Thanks! I do to, and no I don't think Kagome and Kikyo look alike at all.

**Angel Frost: **Yay, I'm so happy that you like it! Sorry about the long wait!

**Lilazninufreak: **Gotcha and I hope the length of this chappie makes up for it!

**Inukapogokugala: **Thank you SO much, and I'm glad that you decided to bring that up. I have changed that, and thank you for the constructive criticism it really helps. Don't worry about me taking it the wrong way, when you review for my stories, don't be afraid of hurting my feelings, speak your mind!

**Starflower-Gem:** I'm glad you like it so far! Yes, doesn't everybody? –Smirks-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Arch Rivals

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 5: Thoughts and Memories

Inuyasha sat on his bed in his new room. It wasn't asnice or as big as the master bedroom, but it would do.

His room was black and red. It had one window with red curtains. There was a small bookcase in the corner, along with a black leather chair and a flat screen tv hung from the wall directly in front of his queen sized bed.

On his bed was a black and red comforter. The very bottom of the comforter was black and as you looked up further it would slowly fade to a blood red color. The pillowcases matched, as did the lampshades that sat on the nightstands on either side of the bed. Also in another corner of the room sat a tall oak dresser.

'I don't think I ever did hate her.' Inuyasha thought. 'Then why would I even think I did?'

-Flashback- 

**_Inuyasha walked into the gym where Kagome would most likely be waiting for him. It was the night of the school dance and he and Kagome had been dating for four years now. He would've picked Kagome up but he had to go to his niece Rin's birthday party so he was late. Kagome had volunteered to wait until it was over, but Inuyasha insisted that she go on ahead and meet her friends._**

_**Inuyasha straightened his tux and swung open the gym door. The first thing he saw were a bunch of teenage couples swaying back and forth to a slow song, the music blaring. Secondly he saw Miroku off to the side. Inuyasha strode over to where he stood and tapped him on the shoulder.**_

_**"Hey 'Roku you seen Kags?" Inuyasha asked loudly over the music.**_

_**"Yeah, she went that way." Miroku answered pointing in the direction of the punch table.**_

_**"Thanks, 'Roku!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran off in the said direction. However when he finally found her he didn't expect to find what he did. There next to the punch table, was Kagome… kissing Naraku. Inuyasha turned on his heel and walked away as fast as he could, out to his car.**_

**_'_**How**_ could she do that? After four freakin years!' Inuyasha thought. Suddenly he heard his name being called and the clicking of heals on the uneven concrete. Inuyasha spun around and yelled at her. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? KAGOME I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU, BUT I GUESS NOT! I _**TRUSTED**_ YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU TURN AROUND AND KISS SOME OTHER GUY! KAGOME I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I HATE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered._**

**_Kagome had tears running down her cheeks now. "I-Inuyasha! You don't _**honestly**_ think I…I…" Kagome started, but was immediately cut off by Inuyasha._**

"Honestly **_Kagome I don't know _**what**_ to think anymore! You betrayed_****_ my trust! I don't think I can _**ever **_forgive you for that!" Inuyasha spat and then turned on his heels for the second time in ten minutes and walked away shouting "It's over" over his shoulder at her, got in his red escalade and drove off._**

_**-Flashback-**_

'I remember now…' Inuyasha thought. 'She cheated on me.' He clenched his fists and got to his feet. He walked over to his door and down the hall to Kagome's room. He swung the door open with such force that the hinges groaned before the door fell to the floor with a 'BANG!' startling Kagome from her nap.

Kagome shot up and jerked her head toward the doorway where she met Inuyasha cold glare. "I-Inuyasha, what is it?"

"I remember why I hate you know. I pushed it into the furthest corner of my mind so I would eventually forget all about you. You cheated on me." Inuyasha ground out.

"H-Huh?" Kagome asked, then she remembered.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**It was the night of the school dance, Inuyasha was supposed to meet her after his niece, Rin's birthday. Kagome was standing by the punch table waiting for Inuyasha to arrive, when someone tapped on her shoulder. She spun around only to come face to face with Naraku, the leader of the strongest and most wanted gang of Tokyo.**_

_**"Hey there, Kagome. Let's dance." Naraku said, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Kagome yanked her hand away and glared at Naraku. Then she headed back to the spot she had been occupying before Naraku had interrupted her.**_

_**Naraku stalked over to her again. "Come on baby doll. You know you want to."**_

_**"Give it up Naraku, I don't like you!" Kagome said.**_

_**Just then Naraku leaned down and kissed her. At first she was too shocked to move. Then she pushed him away and punched him in the face… HARD. Then she turned and stomped off. She caught a glimpse of silver hair and made her way towards it. Just then Naraku stepped in front of her seething.**_

"_**Kagome. You. Will. Be. Mine." He whispered in her ear. Kagome shivered right before Kagome's best friend Sango stepped in front of her.**_

"_**Back off, Naraku. I believe Kagome said no and therefore you have no right to threaten her." Sango whispered dangerously. Without another word Naraku turned and walked away.**_

"_**Thanks Sango." Kagome said gratefully.**_

"_**No prob, Kags." Sango said before punching Kagome playfully in the shoulder.**_

'**_Why didn't Inuyasha look for me… Oh _**shit**_ he must've seen and thought…!' Without a second thought she dashed out to the parking lot. Her heals where clicking on the concrete._**

**_Inuyasha spun around and yelled at her. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? KAGOME I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU, BUT I GUESS NOT! I _**TRUSTED**_ YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU TURN AROUND AND KISS SOME OTHER GUY! KAGOME I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I HATE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered._**

**_Kagome had tears running down her cheeks now. "I-Inuyasha! You don't _**honestly**_ think I…I…" Kagome started, but was immediately cut off by Inuyasha._**

"Honestly **_Kagome I don't know _**what**_ to think anymore! You betrayed my love _**and**_ my trust! I don't think I can _**ever **_forgive you for that!" Inuyasha spat and then turned on his heels for the second time in ten minutes and walked away shouting "It's over" over his shoulder at her, got in his red escalade and drove off._**

_**Kagome stood there for a moment before slowly sliding down to the ground. That's when she broke down into loud sobs.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"No I didn't! I swear!" Kagome yelled desperately.

"No? Well then how the hell do you explain kissing Naraku? Huh, Kagome? How the heck do you explain **_that_** one? Oh he must have slipped and his mouth **_accidentally_** fell on yours. Of course, that**_ must _**be it!" Inuyasha snapped at her. He turned towards the door to leave but a hand grabbed his red shirt preventing him from doing so. He whirled around to face its owner.

"What Kagome!" He hollered in her face. Kagome released her hold on the back on his shirt in favor to fist both hands in the front of it.

"Please Inuyasha, listen to me." Kagome said, head bowed, shaking with body racking sobs. "Please…" She whispered.

"Fine." Inuyasha said. Kagome, satisfied enough with his answer to release her hold on his shirt and take a couple steps back, her eyes never leaving the carpet as if studying it.

"That night, I was standing by the punch table, waiting for you. Then Naraku approached me, and asked me to dance with him, before dragging me by my wrist onto the dance floor. But I yanked out of his grip and walked away.

He followed me back and was trying to persuade me to dance with him but I refused. Then he leaned down and kissed me…" Kagome said before Inuyasha interrupted.

"Yeah, well you looked like you damn well enjoyed it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I did not! I pulled away from him!" Kagome said.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha said unbelievingly.

"I did too! Call Sango. She saw it all!" Kagome hollered.

"I will!" Inuyasha said, walking over to the phone and punching in Sango's number.

"Hi Sango. You remember, that school dance from high school?" He paused while Sango answered. "No, Sango, not prom, the other one." Pause. "Yup, that one. Well did Naraku kiss Kagome with out her consent?" Pause. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled into the device. "A-Alright. Bye Sango."

"I-I told you I-Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in between sobs. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shhh… I know, I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered into her hair. 'I was wrong. Naraku's gonna pay for this.' Inuyasha thought.

(Later)

Inuyasha didn't know how long he'd been holding her now. Seemed like hours. Now Kagome was fast asleep and Inuyasha was afraid to move her scared of waking her up. But he had to do something, because his legs were asleep. So he carefully turned around and took cautious steps towards the side of her bed. He laid her down on her bed carefully and stalked out of the room.

AN: Well it's a little longer than last time. Anyway I've got to go finish some homework so I'll see you all later! Review please and R&R! (Rest and Relaxation)

Youkai Koinu


End file.
